teenage torcher
by culgyrl723
Summary: Kagome is the out cast of Shikon High and she is doing drugs to supress her pain from her abusment but th will change when she meets a cute hanyo and the rest of the group? and what is up with her strange dreams that she is having.r&r please
1. Saddening Memories

Chap1 **Saddening Memories **

It was snowing at her house and Kagome Higurashi had just gotten back from school and got through with her annual beating of the day by her father school life at Shikon High wasn't much different than her home life she was the goth or outcast of the school and noone really liked her that much well no one liked her at all. She was sitting on her house roof admiring the snow flakes and how they drifted to the ground ever so gently and then blended in with all the others of their kind to form a big blanket covering the grass on her families lawn.

_flashback _

_"Daddy where are you Souta and buyo going this winter and when is you coming back will I see you again" Kagome asked her father _

_"Kagome dear I have already told you that I am not leaving it is mommy that is leaving and I will be with you always." Kagome's father replied to her _

_"Well do you know if I will see mommy ever again because Isniff will miss her and Souta and not to forget Buyo. Where are she going and can I go with her." kagome asked her father while her mother came out _

_"NO! You are not will not and cannot come with me you will never see me, Souta or buyo ever again but your father will stay here with you and you're going to live with that the rest of your life no matter what I just hope that you can handle him more than I could now good bye Kagome." Kagome's mother yelled at her while starting up the car and leaving the driveway _

_"NOOOOOOOO! MOMMYYYYYYY! DON"T GOES I CAN'T LIVE WITH OUT YOU AND SOUTA AROUND COME BACK WIFF ME FOEVER AND EWER! Pwease I sniff need huff all huff of you sniff hewer." _

_Kagome screamed while chasing her mother out of the driveway _

_end flashback _

ccccchhhhh "I just now realized how cold it is out here sigh well I better go back inside for the night" Kagome said while getting up to go inside for the night

_flash back _

_"DADDYYYYYY WHY DOING THIS STUFF TO ME? EVER SINCE MOMMY LEFT YOU HAVE BEEN HITTING AND BLAMING ME FOR THE WEASON THAT SHE HAD WEFT __US__ BUT SHE SAID THAT IT WAS YOUUUUUUUUUU!" Kagome cried out to her father that was obviously drunk and hitting her daughter again. _

_12 yrs old _

_"Derek stop you bastard! You have been drunk as long as I can remember and that was what 6 years ago(AN: her other memories were from when she was 5and Derek is her father) Why are you abusing me like this I can no…………." Kagome yelled before she could finish because Derek hit her in the back of her head with his beer bottle and when she was knocked out he kicked her in the ribs repeatedly and then left throwing the broken beer bottle at her but to his disappointment missed his target. _

_"That's what you get for being such a slutty bitch you bitch" Derek said and then left _

_end flashback _

"My life is going to be deep hell this year why can't I just use my powers to kill that bastard…………. Oh wait that's because I will go to prison and then my life will be even more like hell than it already is for committing murder to somebody but they won't have any proof since I can use my Miko powers so I won't have to touch him but it's still too risky I guess I will just have to live life to it's shittiest that it can throw at my face" kagome told herself and went back into her house and fell into a deep slumber dreaming happily.

**"Hello who are you and what is your name mine is Inuyasha this is Miroku and Sango over there would you like to be our friend you seem to be lonely over here all by yourself?" A little boy asked Kagome as the three of them helped her up. **

**As soon as they helped her up they disappeared by getting farther and father away from her but Kagome just kept running after them since they were the only ones who had actually paid attention to her in a very very very very very very long time. She could hear their voices and then……………. **

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEPSMASH WACK WAMMM. Kagome threw her alarm clock across and then got up to stomp on it the hardest she's ever stomped on it before.

"THAT BETTER NOT HAVE BEEN THE NEW ALARM CLOCK THAT I HEARD GETTING SMASHED UP THERE IS IT I'M COMIG UP TO SEE AND IF IT IS YOUR DAY IS STARTING OFF TO BE HELL AGAIN" Kagome's father screamed up to Kagome while kagome jumped out of her window on the ground and on her motor cycle and drove off to school (she had fallen asleep in her clothes) as soon as she got there everyone just looked at her because she had her sleeves rolled up and you could see all of her cuts and bruises she and her father had given her but she didn't realize it until some body said something about her cuts and bruises. Kagome only got freaked out that everyone had seen them and ran into school to the girls bathroom only to do more damage to her arms and then act as if nothing happened. By the time she got out of the bathroom everyone had forgotten what they had seen on Kagome's arms and how she reacted to them seeing it.

Yep kagome was sure of it her life was going to be hell this year and there was nothing that she could do about it.

I will only update the next chapter if I get 5 GOOD GOOD reviews that say that you want me to update until next time see ee eeee eeeee eeeee eeeeee eeeeee eeee ya'll later kay be good for me


	2. Another Chance

Chap2 **Another Chance**

Kagome was sitting at her desk in the far back right corner. The three desks around her were completely empty and the teacher was not in yet he had got called to the office to get the three new students. Everyone was gossiping about how the three of them were gangsters and asked several students where the bad student Kagome Higurashi was to join their 'OUTCAST' group. Kagome just ignored it, listened to her cd and wrote her 'depressing' poetry.

"Class these are our new students in our class Jongo, Miroku…… Keshena, Sango…….. and Tamari, Inuyasha. I hope that you make our new guests here comfortable at our school, oh yes Ms. Higurashi you will be taking them the tour." Mr. Myouga announced to the class.

"Well she did not here you and by the way where are the new kids weren't they supposed to come in right after you cause they're not there…and….…umm….. let me get Kagome for you." one of the kids told the teacher while throwing a peace of paper at Kagome since he didn't want to touch the 'GOTH'.

"What the hell was that for?" Kagome yelled at the kid who threw it at her.

"Mr. Myouga wants you to take the new kids around the school for a tour of some sort." He replied to her.

Inuyasha Sango and Miroku walked in after that as if on que.

"HOLY SHIT IT'S YOU!" Kagome and the rest of the three yelled as they saw each of them the rest of the class just stared at the four in awe as the teacher wrote them up for using fowl language in class. "Getting a write up is not good for your first day at school, and I now know that you guys will get along fine……...see me after school in detention.

"I guess you guys had the dream to along with me am I correct?" Kagome questioned as they just examined her going to the empty seats around her. Inuyasha sat beside her Sango sat in front and Miroku sat diagonal from her.

"So you're the goth that everyone is talking about am I correct?" The one named Inuyasha asked her.

"I'm not sure I tend to ignore it when people are talking about me like that you know what I mean huh………… or are you one of those stupid preps if you are than don't try to talk to me or I will beat the crap out of DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" Kagome said while shouting that last part. (as you can see)

The three teenagers just sat there starring at Kagome surprised that the little girl they saw in their dreams turned out to be this girl who was calling them PREPS out of all of the names in the world she just had to pick preps………….. because they were certainly NOT preps and never would be ever. Class ended and Kagome walked out last but was stopped by the teacher and was told to take the new students around the school.

"so………umm……….where's the girl's locker room………and are there girls in it right now?" Miroku asked Kagome with a lecherous smirk on his face then turning on her back, he was rubbing something soft and cushony but suddenly got hard and backed away punching his jaw knocking him out and flying down the hallway.

"oh………..no………my Miko powers they're acting up there must be a demon somewhere around me…………..but where and how did it get here?"Kagome asked herself quietly so humans couldn't hear but Inuyasha's keen ears caught it and then eyed her suspiciously.

_I think that the girl named Kagome is talking about me but I am not so sure because there is a barrier sealing my ears and demon stench……………..but wait she must be a stronger Miko than Kikyo to feel my demon presence but how? _Inuyasha thought to himself but for some reason Kagome looked at him and simply replied that she's the strongest Miko to ever live.

"well we all have phys path next so lets go to there and then to P.E. where I hate those tight shorts we all have to wear" Kagome told them, then walking away next to Inuyasha leaving Sango and Miroku behind to catch up.

Well that's it next chappy. Is gym wonders and fun detention. Plz plz plz plz plz review


End file.
